Steamy Bath Time
by YuriChan220
Summary: HomuYaki. The Two tanned Senrans spend their time at a love hotel.


**Steamy Bath Time**

 **Pairing: Homura x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: What's with me and HomuYaki lately? XD It's like it's become my OTP now or something. Who knows? Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways, hope you enjoy this one~!**

Homura and Yuyaki arrive at a love hotel that night. It was Homura's idea to take her girlfriend there since she has enough money to reserve a room for the two of them from the different jobs she did. Yuyaki was a bit surprised that her black haired tanned girlfriend would do that for her, but also happy to spend more time with her alone like this. She links arms with her, snuggling closer with Homura smiling and kissing her on the forehead. Once the two get the key to their reserved room, they head towards there and open the door. There, it has a large bed with heart shaped pillows in front of regular white rectangular ones. Two lamps on each side of the bed, red curtains diagonal from there and a large bath with everything they need: shampoo, sponges toothbrushes and toothpaste and even hair accessories. Yuyaki looks around in awe as she lets go of her girlfriend's arm.

"Wow! Homura-san….this is…amazing!" her soft-spoken voice raises a bit high from the amazement. "I can't believe….we're actually in a…love hotel~!"

"Heh, you're welcome~" Homura says while putting a hand on her hip. "All that hard work paid off~!" She walks up to her shy girlfriend from behind, embracing her. "And I have YOU to thank for supporting me, Yuyu-chan," she whispers. "You made me motivated to work even harder and paid more than what I expected. But like I said, it was all worth it…getting to where we are now."

"Ah…H-Homura-san…." Yuyaki gives a small smile while blushing, putting her hand gently on Homura's forearm. "I'm very glad I could…support you all the way. And I will keep…doing that."

"That's very sweet of you~. Now then, why don't we get ready. Let's take a shower together."

"W-wait…together?" Yuyaki squeaks at the last word, making the Crimson Squad Leader giggle.

"Yes, together," Homura replies. "Why not?"

"O-oh….okay…" Though nervous about it, Yuyaki knows that it's just the two of them and no one else is around. Giving a slightly shy nod, the snow haired girl gives a smile at her girlfriend.

"Let's go~!" Homura beckons her shy girlfriend toward the bathroom.

After shredding their clothes, Homura is the first one to step into the shower and turn it on to warm. Yuyaki is away from the tub, just watching her black haired girlfriend get the water all over her beautifully tanned body. Though it's silly for her, but Yuyaki is not sure if she really can get in with Homura since the tub is a bit narrow. The Crimson Squad leader turns toward the snow haired girl and frowns.

"Come on, Yuyu-chan!" she says. "The shower's nice and hot for you!"

"O-oh, but…will the both of us…be able to fit…in there?" Yuyaki asks, shyly.

Homura rolls her eyes and extends her hand. "It's no biggie. Just get inside and you'll be just fine."

Yuyaki gulps and decides to just go with it. Taking her girlfriend's hand, she steps inside the warm shower and lets the water touch her beautifully tanned body, as beautiful as Homura's in fact.

"There~! That wasn't so bad, was it~?" Homura gives her pearly whites, making Yuyaki blush.

"N-no…it was…alright," the snow haired girl says softly.

The two remain like this for a couple seconds until Homura looks over at her tanned girlfriend. Steam slowly rises as the shower keeps on running, but from the water touching them and bright lights shining above, Homura can clearly see that her tanned skin is so easy on the eyes. It's all beautiful and shiny just from staring at it. Homura can feel it. She can feel the urge just to go in there and do whatever she pleases with her. Yuyaki turns her head towards her girlfriend.

"Wh-what's the matter, Homura-san?" the snow haired girl asks. "Are we in there too long? I should probably…get out…EEP!" As quick as a flash, Yuyaki finds her self against the wall after Homura's hand slams next to her head, making her squeak.

"I'm sorry, Yuyu-chan," Homura says. "You're just so gorgeous that I don't know what's come over me."

"H-Homura-san…I…I don't understand…." Yuyaki is shaking in fear from her girlfriend's serious expression.

"Let me do this to make you understand," Homura gently wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kisses her before Yuyaki can even react.

"Mmmph! Mmm…chu…haah….mmm~" Yuyaki's eyes widen in surprise just a bit before relaxing, giving in to her tanned girlfriend's kiss. Tongues caress each other shortly after, along with soft moans here and there before pulling away, a string of saliva connected to their bottom lips. "Haaah…Homura-san…." Yuyaki gasps before she can feel Homura's two fingers sneak between her legs. "Hyah! No…! That's my….aahnnn!"

"You're not resisting, though~" Homura coos in her ear. "Which means you must be enjoying it already~"

"D-do you really….aahh…think so?"

"Of course~" The Crimson Squad leader gets behind her and gropes her breasts as gently as she can. "Let me have those melons of yours, hm? And don't worry. I'm not going to do it like Katsuragi does it so roughly, okay~?"

Yuyaki slightly turns to her girlfriend, giving her a nod. "O-okay…g-go right ahead. Do whatever…you want…to me…"

Homura brightens, having been given Yuyaki's consent. Without hesitation, she starts to grope and squeeze her shy girlfriend's breasts in a circular motion, plus pinching her nipples, making Yuyaki cry out in pain/pleasure. Homura also adds in a few kisses on the side of Yuyaki's neck and then removes her left hand from her girlfriend's breast to sneak down between her legs again, digging two of her fingers inside Yuyaki's womanhood. But in this position, Homura feels like she needs more of her breasts, so she removes her fingers from Yuyaki's womanhood, making her whine a bit before being turned around to face the Crimson Squad Leader and pinned against the wall. Then, Homura continues to do her thing where she left off and sticks her fingers inside her womanhood once again while groping her breast at the same time. Yuyaki closes her eyes, letting out several sexy soft moans. She has never felt this good in her life, but that's a wonderful thing because it's Homura doing that to her. No one else.

"Hnnnn…haaah…aaah~!" Yuyaki whimpers, having small tears form in her eyes.

"You okay?" Homura says, stopping for a moment to look into her girlfriend's cute, innocent eyes. "Should I stop?"

Yuyaki shakes her head. "N-no…don't. It was starting to feel…very good. Please….k-keep going…Homura…san…"

The Crimson Squad Leader puts on a smile, nodding. "As you wish, Yuyu-chan~" With the shower still running, and neither of them don't care as a matter of fact, steam still rises, covering most of their bodies. Homura squats down and spreads out Yuyaki's legs just a bit to open up her wet womanhood, though hard to tell since the water's covering it. But she proceeds to give a few licks anyways.

"Hyaaaa~!" Yuyaki winces at the feeling of Homura's tongue touching between her legs and then entering inside her womanhood. "Y-your tongue is entering…haah…aaaahhhh~!" She jerks her head back from letting out that moan like this.

"Mmm…*slurp*…your pussy is really satisfying~" Homura says between licks. "No wonder you were so wet earlier. You really ARE enjoying this~"

Yuyaki bites her lip, but smiles weakly, despite having tears fall from her eyes. "It's…it's all your fault…Homura-san. Y-you meanie….ahn~!" She puts her hands on Homura's head. "Please…be gentle with it…."

"Oh, I already am~" Homura says. "I'm being as gentle as possible. Don't worry, Yuyu-chan~"

The shy tanned girl nods. "O-okay…I trust you…."

The licking continues. Homura's tongue stirs inside like a ladle inside a pot, cooking soup. Up and down and in circles again. Yuyaki whimpers and moans a bit louder. However, this feeling is so great that she needed more. She raises a hand to grope her own breast, pinching her nipple and such.

"It feels….s-so good…Homura-san!" Yuyaki says. "Ahhhh…I-I don't know…if I can hold back…m-much longer!"

"Don't worry," Homura assures her. "Let it all out, Yuyu-chan."

Yuyaki gives a slight nod while shutting her eyes tightly, letting Homura lick down there more and more until the shy snow haired girl has reached her limit.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yuyaki cries. "I'm gonna cum! I need to cum, Homura-san!"

A few more licks here and there and the snow haired girl arches her back, screaming in pleasure. Love juices squirt from her womanhood onto Homura's face and pulls away with a chuckle. She raises her hand to scrape all of the juices from her face and lick it off. However, shortly after doing that, she notices Yuyaki starting to fall and quickly catches her.

"Whoa!" Homura cries in alarm. "Are you okay, Yuyu-chan!?"

Yuyaki opens her eyes, panting heavily. "I'm….I'm fine…Homura-san…that was quite…a lot I let out…" She closes her eyes as if she passed out.

Homura gives a worried look. "Here, let me carry you to bed." She turns off the shower and helps dry her girlfriend off and herself. She then carries her beloved to the bed, not even bothering to put on some clothes on both of them. Knowing that she wants to do more with her, putting on clothing would be a waste. She sets the snow haired girl gently on the bed and stays beside her the whole time, stroking her pony-tail here and there.

Yuyaki's eyes slowly flutter open. Her vision is blurry for a moment before it clears to see Homura's worried expression looking down at her. "Homura….san?"

"Oh, thank God!" Homura sighs in relief. "Yuyu-chan, you had me worried!"

"D-don't be…" Yuyaki speaks softly. "I'm…okay. Besides…you were being so…forward with me that it felt…so good…I wasn't thinking straight."

Homura gently brushes the back of her hand against Yuyaki's cheek. "You were just so adorable and beautiful, Yuyu-chan. Why wouldn't I touch you like this, hm?"

The shy tanned girl giggles softly. "You're fine touching me…Homura-san. Don't worry. In fact…could we….go…one more….time?"

"Y-you mean that?"

Yuyaki manages to raise both of her arms, spreading them out with a soft reassuring smile. "We have…all the time in the world. We can have…s-sex until…morning if we…have to…"

Homura nods firmly and hugs her beloved. "Will do, Yuyu-chan. Will do~"

For the rest of the night, with their fully nude tanned bodies underneath the covers, the two of them make love. And it's the best thing to end their lovely date.


End file.
